Sebuah Keputusan
by mairavelia
Summary: Naruto yang tidak rela di putuskan oleh Sasuke tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke. For Sasuke's Birthday, maaf telat sehari. BL, YAOI, AU dan sejenisnya. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer : Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya, Naruto masih punya Sasuke dan Mbah Kishimoto.**

"**Keputusan"**

**By : Maira Kanzaki**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru (friendship)**

**Genre : Romance kali ya?**

**WARN : AU, SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BAHASA SESUKA AUTHOR, OOC (khususnya Gaara), MAYBE TYPO(s).**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**~Dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday~**

**.**

**Summary : Naruto yang tidak rela di putuskan oleh Sasuke tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke. Bagaimana cara Naruto mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke?**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Disebuah kamar apartemen yang bernomor 1010, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang gelisah di atas kasur miliknya yang bersprei oranye. Mata birunya berusaha menutup, dua detik kemudian terbuka, lalu menutup lagi. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya nampak jelas sekali.

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, berumur 19 tahun. Mahasiswa semester dua jurusan Teknik Komputer ini sedang gelisah, dan insomnia menyerang dirinya. Sepertinya Naruto akan menyalahkan Gaara besok pagi di kampus. Gaara adalah sahabatnya, mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan Psikolog itu terkenal dengan penyakit insomnya, dan dengan seenak jidat Naruto menyalahkan Gaara yang menularkan virus insom laknat itu.

Tapi apa benar insomnia yang di deritanya sekarang gara-gara Gaara?

Sepertinya tidak.

Kelopak matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan mulai menutup lagi. Sepertinya kantuk sudah menyerangnya sekarang. Naruto hampir tertidur ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

TENG TENG TENG.

DEG!

'Shit!' umpatnya. Jam 'Big Ben' miliknya berdentang duabelas kali, menunjukkan telah bergantinya hari Jum'at menjadi hari Sabtu.

Menandakan bergantinya tanggal 22 Juli menjadi 23 Juli.

DEG!

Mengingat tanggal itu, Naruto kembali degdegan dan gelisah. Ternyata tanggal 23 Juli itulah yang membuatnya gelisah sehingga ia menderita insomnia. Oh, beruntungnya Gaara karena dirinya terbebas dari 'tuduhan'.

Lantas, ada apa dengan tanggal 23 Juli?

Singkat saja, tanggal itu adalah ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, yang **baru saja **berumur 23 tahun, seorang General Manager Sharingan's Hotel, kekasihny—,

Ralat! **Mantan **kekasihnya.

Miris hati Naruto ketika mengingat pria yang **sempat **menjadikekasihnya selama empat tahun itu, sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Yang lebih miris lagi, Sasuke memutuskan ikatannya dengan Naruto tepat **sehari **sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke. Tanggal 22 Juli, jam 4 sore tadi. Ini merupakan keputusan sepihak karena Naruto sebenarnya tidak menyetujui keputusan Sasuke.

Dan yang lebih miris lagi, alasan Sasuke memutuskan Naruto tidak masuk akal bagi Naruto.

'Aku hanya bosan berpacaran denganmu,'

Setelah mengatakan itu lewat telpon, Naruto menangis selama tiga jam nonstop. Terlihat berlebihan? Naruto tidak peduli! Naruto hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas ketabahan.

Naruto melirik handphone miliknya. Dulu, ketika jam miliknya baru berdentang sekali, Naruto sudah menelpon Sasuke dan berteriak 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEME!' dan berujung dengan amukkan Sasuke yang berkata; 'KAU MAU MENGHADIAHKANKU KETULIAN DI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU? IDIOT!' bukannya marah dikatai Sasuke, Naruto malah nyengir dan menjawab; 'Gomen Teme, I love you' dan dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Naruto mematikan saluran telponnya dan kembali tidur.

Yah, tapi itu **dulu.**

Dan sangat tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan 'ritual'nya seperti dulu saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap 'murahan' oleh Sasuke dengan alasan 'padahal kita sudah putus, tapi kau masih mengejarku juga?'. Oh maaf sekali, Naruto tidak mau harga dirinya diinjak, meski oleh seorang General Manager.

Tapi, sebagai seseorang yang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Naruto masih **sangat ingin** berhubungan dengan Sasuke, entah lewat telpon, e-mail atau SMS.

Insomnia masih melanda Naruto sampai pukul lima pagi. Beruntung Naruto hari ini kuliah siang, jam sebelas. Jadi waktu tidurnya masih panjang. Namun karena Naruto ingin sekali tidur –sekaligus menenangkan detak jantungnya- akhirnya ia nekat mengirimkan SMS pada Sasuke, yang tentu isinya tidak ada 'cinta-cintaan' seperti dulu.

.

.

.

**To : Sasuke-san.**

**Otanjoubi omedetou yang ke 23, Sasuke-san. Semoga Anda panjang umur dan karier Anda semakin membaik seiring jalannya waktu.**

**Salam,**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

**p.s : dan semoga Anda menemukan sesuatu ataupun seseorang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

**.**

'Messages Received'

Tulisan itulah yang terpampang di layar handphone Naruto sekarang.

Ah, miris hatinya ketika ia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan '-san' barusan. Terlebih lagi, Naruto memakai bahasa baku ketika mengetik ucapannya untuk Sasuke.

Ya, sekarang dan dulu memang berbeda. Setidaknya hati Naruto sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

**-.-**

**Maira Kanzaki**

**-.-**

"Hooahhmm.."

"Berhentilah menguap! Sekarang kau tak ada bedanya dengan Shikamaru!"

Naruto terpaksa menghentikan 'kegiatan'-nya ketika mendengar protes dari seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, Sabaku no Gaara. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di kantin kampus, menjelang pulang. Saat itu pukul lima sore.

"Hei, sejak kapan ada larangan menguap di kampus ini?" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Tidak ada,"

"Lalu?"

"Haruskah aku bilang padamu kalau kau sudah menguap 15 kali dalam lima menit terakhir?" tanya Gaara sarkatis.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Separah itu kah insomnia semalam sampai ia menguap 15 kali dalam lima menit? Sejenak, Naruto berpikir untuk mendaftarkan namanya di Guiness Book of Record.

"Gomen, aku mengantuk sekali," sesalnya.

"Insomnia? Tak biasanya,"

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto lemas. Mata birunya menatap mata hijau milik Gaara. Sang objek yang diperhatikan seperti itu protes lagi, "Jangan bilang kau mau menuduhku menularkan insomnia padamu!"

"Eh? Enggak kok!" sergah Naruto cepat. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan menggunakan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

"Ceritakan masalahmu padaku," ujar Gaara setelah melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya –yang terlihat tidak karuan itu- lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Masalah apa? Aku baik-baik saja,"

Gaara menghela nafas. "Bersahabat denganmu sejak SMP, dan kini aku masuk jurusan psikolog. Apa dua alasan itu tidak cukup meyakinkanmu kalau aku tau kau sedang bermasalah?"

Naruto mengakui kalau kali ini ia kalah telak. "Baiklah, kau menang, tuan-psikiater! Aku memang sedang bermasalah. Tapi kurasa masalahku kali ini tidak ada di pelajaran kuliahmu,"

"Biar ku tebak, masalah cinta, eh?"

"..."

"Putus dengan Uchiha?"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga. Dan perlu kau tau, pelajaran seperti masalahmu ini ada," ujar Gaara santai sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya.

"Huh," dengus Naruto kesal. "Ya, aku putus dengan Teme,"

Gaara sedikit menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang, Uchiha itu brengsek dan mesum. Keputusan yang bagus kalau kau memu—"

"Teme yang memutuskanku,"

"Ap-uhuk! Uhuk!" Gaara tersedak jus alpukatnya. Ia begitu kaget. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk bahu Gaara dengan pelan. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya panik.

Gaara tidak menjawab, selain karena masih shock, tenggorokannya juga terasa sakit. Setelah tenang, ia menjawab, "Serius, aku kaget sekali. Uchiha yang memutuskanmu? Apa dia bodoh?"

Jujur, Gaara tidak terima kalau sahabatnya yang merupakan idola para Seme **diputuskan **oleh seseorang yang mengaku cinta pada Naruto empat tahun yang lalu. Gaara masih ingat, dulu ia sampai menguji Sasuke sebelum menyetujuinya berpacaran dengan Naruto. Gaara memang protektif pada sahabatnya yang err—manis ini. Dan dari hasil tes, Sasuke **positif **serius mencintai Naruto.

Tapi sekarang? Mereka putus? Bahkan Sasuke yang memutuskannya! Apa Sasuke menderita gegar otak?

"Teme bilang, ia bosan menjadi pacarku,"

Bosan dengan Naruto? Tidak hanya gegar otak, Gaara rasa Sasuke juga menderita katarak.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur setelah ia memutuskanku. Aku masih cinta padanya, Gaara..."

Selama tujuh tahun Gaara bersahabat dengan Naruto, belum pernah ia mendengar Naruto selirih ini.

"Aku memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan bahasa yang formal. Namun ia hanya membalas 'Hn. Thanks', begitu!"

Sebenarnya General Manager hotel itu pernah lulus SD tidak, sih? Bicaranya terlalu kasar dan menyakitkan! Gaara geram sendiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus memohon agar dia balik pada—"

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu, Naruto! Bisa-bisa si Uchiha itu malah merendahkan dirimu," potong Gaara.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tidak berniat melakukan hal macam itu! Aku hanya meminta pendapatmu saja,"

"Oh," dalam hati Gaara bersyukur kalau sahabatnya masih menomor satukan harga diri. "Kusarankan, untuk sementara kau melakukan kegiatan lain yang dapat mengalihkan pikiranmu dari Uchiha itu,"

"Misalnya?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Misalnya, hmm—melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu menyenangkan tapi dilarang oleh Sasuke?" usul Gaara.

"Ah, bisa dicoba!" seru Naruto. Sepertinya ia berniat ingin bangkit dari keterpurukkan.

Gaara tersenyum, mood Naruto memang mudah berubah-ubah. Tak heran, dulu semasa SMA, Naruto dijuluki 'Anak-Penuh-Kejutan'.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang," ajak Gaara setelah melihat kantin kampus hanya berisi mereka berdua dan beberapa pedagang.

"Yosh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Niatnya sih, malam ini Naruto bermaksud ke game centre di sebuah Mall di Konoha. Sesuai dengan usul Gaara, 'melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tapi dilarang oleh Sasuke' akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Dulu, Sasuke melarang Naruto bermain di game centre sendirian dengan alasan 'Nanti kau diculik, Dobe!'.

Sayangnya, Naruto melupakan sesuatu; kalau malam ini adalah **malam minggu. **Tempat dimana pasangan straight, yaoi, yuri maupun incest 'berkeliaran' di tempat-tempat tertentu. Salah satunya di Mall.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Konoha memiliki penduduk penyuka sesama. Kota ini tidak memberikan larangan mengenai itu. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan pasangan Yaoi bebas berkeliaran di game centre tujuan Naruto.

Bohong kalau Naruto bilang ia tidak iri.

'Hah, ada aja sih cobaannya,' keluh Naruto.

Naruto makin memantapkan hatinya untuk pulang ketika ia melihat pasangan termesra tahun ini, -sebelumnya ia dan Sasuke yang merupakan best couple- Neji-Gaara sedang bermain balap mobil. Gaara yang menyetir, sedangkan Neji memeluk leher Gaara dari belakang. Nampaknya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada Naruto.

'Hei! Dunia milik kalian berdua doang, apa? Aku ada disini! Iri tau!' Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri dalam hati.

Daripada ia bertambah iri dan makin mengingat Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah keluar dari Mall terkutuk itu. Kakinya kini ia langkahkan tak tentu arah. Dengan kata lain, Naruto mengikuti kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Sambil terus melangkah, ia melirik arlojinya.

20:34.

Sudah hampir setengah sembilan. Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia menyadari tempat yang ia kunjungi saat ini.

Central Park Konoha.

Hati Naruto miris lagi, tempat ini—tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Tempat favorit para couple untuk 'menyendiri'. Ah! Sialnya lagi, couple-couple dari berbagai jenis sedang berkumpul disana. Seketika Naruto merasa matanya sakit.

Naruto mendongak, menatap langit malam yang gelap ditaburi bintang dan bulan separuh. Ia teringat warna mata mantan kekasihnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Teme..." bisiknya lirih. Ia membayangkan Sasuke berada dibelakangnya, dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan Sasuke.

GREP!

Naruto merasa ada yang benar-benar memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia berharap itu Sasuke. Permintaan pertamanya terkabul. Naruto menengok kebelakang.

Namun, permintaan keduanya tidak terkabul.

"Sendirian saja, Manis?" tanya orang-tak-dikenal-yang-memeluk-Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"GYAAA! Siapa kau? Lepas!" Naruto memberontak dalam dekapan orang-tak-dikenal itu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menemani kau yang sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan kita 'bersenang-senang'?"

GLEK!

Naruto kini paham mengapa dulu Sasuke melarangnya pergi sendirian. Feromon Uke-nya terlalu kuat.

"Kumohon, lepas.." lirih Naruto, ketika menyadari ada dua orang yang menariknya paksa. Malang bagi Naruto kalau tempat ia akan diculik berada di sisi lain Taman Konoha, yang cukup tersembunyi.

'Kami-sama, kirimkan siapapun untuk menolongku,' ratapku.

Pasrah, Naruto diam saja ketika diseret oleh dua orang tak dikenal. Mau dibunuh silahkan deh, toh Naruto juga sudah jenuh dengan hidupnya. buat apa hidup kalau kehilangan orang yang paling kita cintai? setidaknya itulah pikiran Naruto sampai-

"This one's all mine. So, get hands off, everyone!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi dua orang ini.

'Su-suara ini..' Naruto kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Heh, mau mencoba melawan kami?" seru seseorang yang tadi menyeret Naruto.

"Ck, berisik!" Sasuke maju dan menyerang dua orang itu. Semenit saja cukup untuk membuat dua penjahat itu terkapar. Oh, mereka tidak tahu rupanya kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu sering menang kejuaraan aikido dulu.

Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara dengan err-mantan kekasihnya.

"Te-terimakasih Tem-maksudku Uchiha-san," ujar Naruto gugup. Ia sedang berusaha menahan airmatanya, yang sepertinya akan meleleh.

Sasuke diam saja. Mata hitamnya meneliti setiap inci tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya. Kepala Naruto menunduk, tidak berani menatap. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, yang tentu saja membuat sang objek protes.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku!" protes Naruto. Namun bukannya melepas, Sasuke justru mengeratkan pegangannya. "Diamlah!" bentaknya.

Naruto yang kaget dibentak, mau protes. Tapi segera diurungkannya niat itu. Disaat ia diam, tiba-tiba Ia teringat perkataan Sasuke ketika menyelamatkannya.

'**This one's all mine. So, get hands off, everyone!'**

'Mi-milikku?' batin Naruto. Tanpa sadar semburat merah menghiasi pipi kecoklatannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto sampai ke Sharingan Hotel, tempatnya bekerja.

"Kenapa Anda membawa saya kesini?" tanya Naruto. Rasanya lidahnya tidak enak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Anda.'

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

'Ck, tidak ada kata-kata lain apa?' batin Naruto kesal.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di restoran yang berada di dalam hotel.

"Duduklah!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menurut, ia duduk di salah satu kursi, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan mengapa Anda membawa saya kemari. Hari sudah malam dan saya harus buru-buru pulang," ujar Naruto to the point.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab, malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tau, Dobe? Hari ini kau aneh sekali, memanggilku dengan sebutan yang berbeda,"

"Do-dobe? Apa hak Anda memberi julukkan seperti itu?" seru Naruto marah. Siapa yang tidak marah, bila kita sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, namun orang itu masih menyebut kita dengan panggilan 'sayang'? Ah, sesak rasanya.

"Tentu saja aku berhak, aku 'kan mantan kekasihmu," jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Justru karena itu, brengsek!" kesabaran Naruto habis sudah.

Sasuke menyeringai, 'Gotcha!' batinnya.

"Hmm, ternyata kau belum terima kalau menyudahi masa pacaran kita, eh?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

'Sedikit lagi'

"Sudahlah Naruto, terima saja keputusan kita kali ini,"

"Tapi ini keputusan sepihak, Teme!" seru Naruto, bahunya bergetar.

'Ekspresinya lucu'

"Hn, benarkah? Kalau begitu, untuk yang terakhir, aku menginginkan kado darimu,"

"Maaf," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau mau," Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru selangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, dan..

**BRUK!**

Ia jatuh dipangkuan Sasuke, hal ini jelas membuat semua orang di restoran membelalakkan matanya, ada pula yang senyam-senyum a la Fujoshi.

Naruto, yang menyadari posisinya saat ini, memberontak.

"Lepaskan, Teme! Orang-orang jadi melihat kita!" seru Naruto. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan melingkarkan tangan putihnya di pinggang pemuda manis ini. Dan benar saja, Naruto langsung diam. Oh, jangan lupakan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Hei, rupanya kau berfikir kalau keputusanku menyudahi masa pacaran kita itu, serius ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tetap diam. Namun dalam hatinya ia nyaris bersorak, karena memiliki sedikit harap-

"Ya, itu serius."

Namun sepertinya harapan itu musnah lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." lirih Naruto.

"Hn, kau tahu? Aku memutuskanmu karena aku bosan pacaran padamu,"

"..." Naruto terdiam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"...aku bosan berpacaran denganmu. Aku mau menikah denganmu,"

.

.

"HAH?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hn, aku bingung, mengapa aku mau pada orang bodoh dan tuli sepertimu," ujar Sasuke datar.

"TEMEEE! Serius! Jangan membuatku marah!"

"Hn, apa mengajakmu menikah membuatmu marah?"

Naruto diam lagi. Bingung, sebenarnya ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menabur bunga ke seantero Jepang dengan berteriak 'AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN TEME!'.

"Ta-tapi, bu-bukannya kita sudah putus?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"Hn, putus sebagai pacar, karena ak ingin lebih serius denganmu," jawab Sasuke. "Jadi, bagaimana, Dobe-koi?"

Lagi, muka Naruto merah padam. Dan tiba-tiba pengunjung restoran mulai berteriak.

"Terima! Terima!"

"Cium! Cium!"

"Cium uke-mu, Sasuke-san! Aku ingin mengabadikan momen kalian!"

Rupanya semua pengunjung restoran saat ini adalah kaum Fujoshi.

"Emm..." Naruto berfikir.

"Hn?" dalam hati Sasuke sangat panik akan ditolak oleh Naru-

"AKU MAU, TEMEE!" teriaknya heboh.

Dan semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, Naruto mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke yang tanpa pertahanan itu. Dan menimbulkan jeritan 'KYAAAA~' dari seluruh penjuru restoran.

Sasuke, -setelah kagetnya sembuh- menyeringai senang. "Hn, itu ku anggap sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku, Dobe,". Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menyerang bibir Naruto dengan ganas, yang mengakibatkan jeritan 'KYAA~~' lagi, disertai cipratan cairan merah pekat disana-sini.

.

**OMAKE**

.

"Ne, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa banyak ambulans di luar restoranmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Para Fujoshi itu 'sakit' akibat melihat ciuman kita lagi,"

Naruto merona, "Kan sudah kubilang, jangan menciumku di depan umum!"

"Hn, bibirmu menggoda sih," ujar Sasuke seraya mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Su-sudahlah," kata Naruto, mukanya makin memerah. "Oi, sudah malam, Teme. Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah, masa kau menolak permintaan calon pendamping hidupmu ini?" tanya Naruto dengan narsisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menggendongnya ala bridal, dan pergi keluar restoran.

"O-oi! Baka-Teme! Turunkan aku!" Naruto panik.

"Hn, Dobe?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang, kau akan menjadi calon pendamping hidupku 'kan?"

Firasat Naruto buruk, "I-iya,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel milikku? Hari sudah malam dan aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang. Sekaligus kau bisa 'latihan' menjadi pendamping hidupku, hmm?" Sasuke menyeringai setan.

"Eh, ehehe," Naruto tertawa garing. " 'Latihan'-nya kapan-kapan saja ya, Tem?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Dobe. Hitung-hitung sebagai 'bonus' kado darimu,"

GLEK!

"Eh, jangan lama-lama ya, Teme?" pinta Naruto.

"Tidak lama kok, sampai tanggal 23 Juli berakhir," jawab Sasuke.

'Tanggal 23 Juli berakhir? Berarti pukul 00:00?' batin Naruto. Kemudian ia melirik arlojinya.

**21:00.**

**Yang artinya : 3 jam sebelum jam 12 malam.  
><strong>

.

.

.

**GLEK!**

"MESUUUMMMM!"

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

FICT APA INI, HAH? *mencak-mencak*

aish, sebelumnya HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE! SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMA NARUTO! Maaf telat sehari ==" tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Ide ini baru muncul pas jam 9 malem tgl 23 Juli ==" jadinya telat deh.

Yoweslah, Mai minta reviewnya aja Minna-san ^^

**Regards,**

**Mai.**

**Jakarta,**

**24.07.11**


End file.
